There are approximately one quarter of a billion cars currently registered in the United States. The majority of these vehicles spend the majority of their time in a resting state. This resting state requires a parking spot to rest in when not in use. In large cities the number of available parking spots may be limited with respect to the number of cars wishing to park at that moment. In some large cities individual parking spots have sold for nearly a million dollars, which tends to indicate the potential value of finding a parking spot.
In publicly available parking environments, there are two general types, parking garages or open lots and individual parking spots on the street. The curb-side parking spots may be timed, metered or restricted. The availability of these curb-side parking spots may be limited and being aware of their location and availability may prove an optimal service. The instant disclosure will concentrate on the availability of public parking spaces and the alerting of available parking spaces and their subsequent filling.